


Chewing Ice

by Issandri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issandri/pseuds/Issandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna are having dinner and Anna has a habit of chewing on ice cubes in her drink. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewing Ice

_Crunch._

Elsa Winters, Psych Major and TA dubbed "Queen of Arendelle U" by her students (less politely dubbed the "Ice Queen" by the fratboys of Sigma Iota Delta whom had all been single-handedly rejected by the "blonde babe") looked up from her plate in horror at the awful sound that came from the end of the dinner table.

Her face flamed when she saw the source of the sound.

Her 'mentee' was enthusiastically sucking on a rather large ice cube, her fingers glistening with the meltwater and lips brushed with frost from the one she had previously obliterated with teeth. It wasn't until Anna trapped the helpless piece between her canines that she noticed Elsa was staring, but didn't stop the descent of her incisors as they crushed the ice in twain, one half falling from between her lips and back into her cup with a 'plop'.

"Sowwee-" An apologetic mumble around what was in her mouth, Anna's tongue flailing to keep it from falling out, had Elsa unsure of whether she should blush further or cover the giggle that escaped from between her lips with a pale, dainty hand.

She ended up doing both. Her laugh tapered off and her tongue mimicked Anna's in a quick swipe as the younger woman tried to lap away the moisture on and around her plush lips. They were pinker than usual from the cold, as flushed as Anna's cheeks had grown, and short breaths puffed between them in a nervous titter.

Elsa blinked and looked away, trying not to smile.

"Uh, sorry," Anna repeated, a bit of rime coating the inside of her mouth the only remnant of her chilly chew toy. "My brother scolds me all the time for doing that. Says it's childish. But I can't help it," she whined, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, her eyes flicking to the side in what Elsa assumed was embarrassment. "It's subconscious, or whatever."

"You know," Elsa couldn't stop herself from speaking any more than she could stop staring at Anna's mouth, "Chewing ice is a sign of sexual frustration."

Anna's eyes flicked back to Elsa's face, taking in her slight and nervous grin and her reddened cheeks. "Oh." A beat. "Really?" Her voice rose in a squeak and Elsa nodded, dipping her fingers in the remnants of her own glass of ice water and pulling out a cube.

"Yup." She popped it into her mouth and crunched in between her teeth, eyes glittering when Anna's jaw dropped.

"O-oh."


End file.
